


Coffee, Tea & Love

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tea or coffee? Both. Both are good if you share them with a loved one!
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Kudos: 3
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	Coffee, Tea & Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princesses et geeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389040) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Coffee, tea, and love  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anime  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Scieszka & Winry Rockbell  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Arakawa’s
> 
>  **Prompt:** «tea / coffee» for GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Spoilers:** post 2003 series  
>  **Author’s note:** translation of a pair of old drabbles / ESL author with uncertain grasp on vocabulary and no beta-reader to check them out – if you want to suggest some improvements please do!  
>  **Word count:** 100 + 115

Winry’s about to pull yet another one-nighter on an automail she wants finished asap. Scieszka’s done trying to argue about that: Winry’s just so headstrong and bent on it, and won’t let Scieszka stay awake all night waiting on her either.  
So before she heads to bed, Scieszka makes one last trip to Winry’s workshop, bringing her a cup of coffee—and a goodnight kiss.  
At daybreak, a very weary Winry, satisfied with her job, still finds energy remaining to make Scieszka’s morning coffee, then crawls in bed with her. She wakes her with a kiss and promptly falls asleep.

***

Tea making is like cooking or baking. Winry does it with a scientific mind and adequate equipment: thermometer for the kettle, spoons to scoop the exact amount of leaves, timer for the infusion... while Scieszka does it roughly and by intuition, listening to the simmering water and watching the tea’s darkening colour.  
Because it’s “only” tea, Winry lets her run wild, hoping she can’t ruin such simple a recipe, even with wide guesses. And because it is tea, a necessary brain fuel for hours and hours focused on her work when she can’t stomach coffee, Scieszka takes its making very seriously. Combining business with pleasure, teapot after teapot, she experiments until she gets the best possible tea. 


End file.
